


Impressed

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “Impressive huh? What, didn’t think I could keep up?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: That was impressive.

“Well, **that was impressive**.” Nick mumbled as he lay there, panting and gasping for breath as sweat trickled down his brow. Propped up by her elbow Ellie leaned over him, smiling as he pushed a stray strand of hair away from her sweaty face. 

“Impressive huh? What, didn’t think I could keep up?” She smirked, leaning down to kiss him lightly. When she pulled back there was a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh no. I had no doubt you could keep up. This isn’t the first time we’ve done that.” Nick winked at her, causing a blush to fill her cheeks and she dropped down next to him, 

Slapping his bare stomach lightly, she squealed as Nick wrapped his arm around her waist, tickling the skin there. When he went to pull her closer she put a hand on his chest. “Nick! I’m all sweaty!”

“I don’t even care babe.” Nick pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. When they pulled away he squeezed her hip. “Now come on, let’s go get cleaned up.” Humming in agreement, Ellie let Nick pull her to her feet, slapping her ass as he followed her into their bathroom. 

After their shared shower, they sat lounging on the couch, Ellie reading a book while Nick scrolled through channels on the TV. A thought occurred to him and he hit the power button, turning to face Ellie and lifting her feet in his lap. 

“Hey El?

“Mmhmm?” Her focus didn’t falter from her page so he tickled the bottom of her feet, causing her to drop the book. 

“How did you beat me?” Ellie sat up, scooting closer to him. 

“Oh come on NIck, we’ve been running together for a year. I was bound to beat you sometime.”

“Yeah babe, but by five minutes?” 

“What can I say, you’re a pretty good teacher.” Ellie ran her hand down his chest, trying to distract him. No such luck. 

“Well yeah, I’m a great teacher, but… five minutes? El I don’t see how that’s possible!” Ellie let out a laugh then, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Babe, just accept that I beat you this time.” Nick rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Okay fine, if I must. But I demand a rematch tomorrow.” 

“Deal.” Nick held his hand out and Ellie shook it in agreement, laughing the entire time. “But for now…” Nick’s eyebrows rose at her flirty tone as she scooted closer to him. “How about we do something else,  _ impressive… _ ” At her last word she threw one leg over his lap, effectively straddling him. 

“Oh, you know I’m always up for that.” Ellie laughed as Nick stood up in one smooth motion, lifting her higher as he carried her to their room. Leaning down, Ellie ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, whispering seductively. 

“Just try to keep up this time.” 

“Oh trust me babe, I’ll have no problems keeping up with you this time.” Ellie groaned at his husky tone mixed with the feel of his hips pressing into hers. Her eyes widened before a smirk crossed her face. 

“Now that is impressive.” Nick groaned then at her innuendo and picked up the pace. It was time to show her what was really impressive. 


End file.
